


как разрушить ваши отношения (при участии карточных игр)

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Flirting, Hard of Hearing Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sasha James Lives, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives), WTF Kombat 2021, игра: УНО, относительно успешные попытки в юмор, упоминаются оригинальные персонажи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: - Ты когда-нибудь играл в Уно?*Поликула играет в Уно - вот и весь текст
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: спецквест





	как разрушить ваши отношения (при участии карточных игр)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how to obliterate your partnerships feat. card games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694328) by [Curator_of_Crows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator_of_Crows/pseuds/Curator_of_Crows). 



> Упоминаются оригинальные персонажи: Олли и Косме, исследователи по обмену из организации в Америке, приехавшие в Институт вскоре после событий с Прентисс. Авторская АУ (отдельное произведение: [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494400)), где все живы и все уехали в Шотландию после того, как Джон вывел Мартина из Одиночества.

— Ты когда-нибудь играл в Уно?

Джон сжал в пальцах распустившийся конец самодельной закладки — ленты, что выглядела так, будто ее вклеивали уже когда-то в книгу — в другую, не в ту, что лежала сейчас у Джона на коленях. Эта книга ему даже не особо нравилась: хоть и заявляла о себе, как о  романтике , написана была так, что казалось, будто автор о романтике ничего не знал — или не любил о подобном писать.

— Джон? — Саша ткнула его в плечо, возвращая к разговору.   
Она сидела рядом на продавленном местами диване, а книга, которую она себе схватила с полки, когда они решили  выделить время на чтение , так и осталась лежать закрытой у нее на коленях.  
— Да? — моргнув, он перевел взгляд на Тима, который держал две яркие коробки с какой-то карточной игрой.  
Две новые коробки — хоть Джон и не пытался Узнать наверняка, но, судя по виду, их еще ни разу не открывали. Должно быть, решил он, Тим купил их в свой последний поход в магазин вместе с Мартином и Косме.

— А, да. Я играл в детстве, с бабушкой. И с нашими соседями. 

Когда его бабушка еще волновалась, будут ли у него друзья, она изо всех сил старалась заставить его общаться с другими его ровесниками. Однажды, вспомнил Джон, она пригласила их соседку — молодую мать, которая постоянно выходила покурить и прерывала из-за этого игру (не хотела, чтобы квартира провонялась запахом — хотя бабушке было все равно), — и они сидели за кухонным столом вместе с ее детьми, близнецами, которых то и дело  подначивали разговорить Джона. Встречу они больше не повторяли — пусть она и вышла довольно приятной. Джон даже благодарен был бабушке за то, что она оставила свои попытки найти ему друзей после того раза, заметив все же, как сильно он нервничал. Но ему даже понравилось слушать, как бабушка и соседка обсуждали "взрослые вещи": работу и странных покупателей, что то и дело заглядывали в магазин, где соседка работала; ему казалось, будто он тоже часть этого обсуждения, даже если он ни слова не вставил. Слушать, смотреть было куда проще, чем пытаться  продраться через дебри, которыми для него были разговоры с другими детьми .

Тим покачал головой.  
— Ладно, мне стоило уточнить, извини: ты играл когда-нибудь  _ недавно _ ?  
— Нет. Какая разница?  
— Уно, когда вы дети и Уно, когда вы взрослые, — усмехнулась Саша, — это две совершенно разные игры.  
— То есть? — нахмурился Джон.  
— Совершенно другие ощущения, — Тим присел у кофейного столика, раскрывая коробки.

В этом был смысл, решил Джон: взрослые обычно чаще матерились и куда чаще играли на что-то…  _ другое _ , более изобретательное. Он, должно быть, сморщил нос в ответ, потому что Тим тут же начал спешно объяснять:

— Нет, я не говорю об "Уно на раздевание", — успокоил он Джона. — Хотя я слышал, как поменять правила для подобного, если тебе интересно.  
Джон знал этот его тон и понимал, к чему его высоко вскинутые брови: Тим уже делал так раньше, когда они разобрались наконец со всеми своими проблемами и недомолвками. Тим шутил и не скрывал этого.

— Спасибо, но я откажусь, — ответил Джон с улыбкой.  
Саша, отложив книгу на подлокотник, позвала Мартина и потянулась за столиком, чтобы придвинуть его ближе к дивану. Теперь ни она, ни Джон не могли с дивана встать — но зато ему не пришлось бы слишком далеко тянуться, и так его спине и ноге будет легче.

Тим начал раздавать на четверых, когда Мартин заглянул к ним. На нем все еще был фартук, который он наверняка забыл снять, прежде чем принялся менять постели — а еще носки, которые Саша с Джоном связали специально для него, и у Джона внутри что-то защемило от этого вида. Носки эти были из мягкой, темно-синей пряжи, и милая женщина несколькими милями ниже настолько была рада услышать, что Саша с Джоном хотят научиться вязать, что продала им несколько мотков со скидкой. И хоть один из носков был слегка длиннее второго, Мартин, получив их, улыбался так широко, что Джон даже подумал, будто он вот-вот расплачется.

(У Тима тоже была своя пара, ярко-розовой пряжи, и куда более аккуратная — эти Джон с Сашей вязали следующими. Тим, получив эти носки, накрасил ногти дешёвым лаком из ближайшего магазина, цветом почти одинаковым с носками — решил, что так ему лучше.)

— О, мы в Уно играем? — спросил Мартин. — Мне сделать чай?  
— Если хочешь, солнце, — ответила Саша, выстукивая пальцами по колену какую-то мелодию, к которой Джон старался не прислушиваться.  
— Это что,  _ печально известный хаотический вариант?  
_ — Повтори-ка, — Тим развернулся к Мартину, читая по его губам, пока тот повторял вопрос и тщательно проговаривал каждое слово, чтобы Тим смог прочитать. И кивнул после:   
— Ну конечно же.  
Поймав себя на том, что начинает отковыривать лак с ногтей, он положил обе руки на стол, не желая портить всю красоту.

— Погоди-ка, что это за “хаотический” вариант? — спросил Джон.  
На лицах у всех троих расцвели хитрые улыбки — которые он едва не пропустил, потому что что-то попыталось проскользнуть в его мысли в ту же секунду, как он задал вопрос…

**_О̴̥͗͛̕ͅн̸̺̯̾ ̸̣̽̾с̴̨̘͎͆́̚о̶͋̕͜д̸̥͌̔е̵̗͙̍̇р̷̱͜͝ж̵̬̫̻̀͛̂и̴̮̼̓т̷̱͖͍͘ ̷̟̻̾б̶̫͗͌о̷̬̣͙͗̍̆л̵͖̣̻̑͝ь̸̥̳̤̈́̓̓ш̴̨͍̂е̵̺͠ ̷̭͔̈́͆̚п̷̗͎͝р̸̗́а̸̞̭̮̽͂͑в̶̥͕̒и̵̺͇̮̋͝͝л̷̡̠̖̽̎_ **

Он дёрнул головой, прижав ладонь к виску.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила тихо Саша, и Тим поднял голову от карт, распознав ее тон: сами слова скорее всего не расслышал.  
Саша подняла осторожно ладонь в немом вопросе — знала, как неприятны порой могут быть прикосновения для Джона. Он кивнул. Она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Да, да, — Джон вздохнул. — Око пытается отвечать за вас, и я не желаю слышать ничего из этого.  
Тим хлопнул  по коленям _ , _ придвинувшись ближе к кофейному столику.  
— Тогда я постараюсь говорить еще громче этой штуки.

Джон в этом сомневался, но решил все равно сосредоточиться на словах Тима — или хотя бы попробовать. С Тимом это было даже просто: он всегда  разговаривал весьма воодушевленно , даже до того, как почти потерял слух и ему пришлось выучить язык жестов.

— "Хаотический" вариант — это, в основном, то же Уно, но с кучей правил сверху. Я когда-то играл с Дэнни и с его друзьями в карточную, а потом из этого сделали онлайн-игру, и там можно было менять правила в настройках. Вот если я хожу семеркой, то могу выбрать кого угодно, и обменяться с ним картами. А если нулем — то все меняются картами в направлении хода.

Джон кивнул. Он не слышал прежде об этих правилах, но понимал, что люди их часто меняют — для любых игр, — лишь бы подходило их желаниям. Джорджи, вспомнил он, играла как-то в Уно с друзьями — еще в университете, — он не помнил, как именно, потому что заперся тогда в комнате, чтобы разобраться с долгами по учебе, но зато хорошо помнил, насколько громко они начинали порой кричать. Должно быть, именно из-за подобных правил.

— А еще, — протянул Тим, — как бы это… ну вот, скажем, у тебя есть синяя пятерка. Но сейчас мой ход. И если я играю синей пятеркой, ты можешь встрять и разыграть свою, и тогда ход продолжится с тебя. Так что, если бы после меня шел Мартин, ты бы заставил его пропустить ход, не используя карты, и следующий ход был бы на Саше.  
Мартин вернулся с двумя чашками чая.  
— Я так рад любить вас всех, — сказал он, оставив их на столике. — Уно просто отвратительно без этих правил. Олли и Косме тоже играют, или они все еще не вернулись?

— Они все еще тошнотворно мило гуляют в лесу, — ответил Тим.  
— Кажется, настало время терять друзей, — засмеялась Саша, подняв руку наконец с чужого плеча, и Джона, успевшего уже об этом касании забыть, кольнуло разочарование.  
Будто почувствовав это, Саша потянулась за его ладонью, коснулась нежно тыльной стороны и переплела их пальцы.

— А еще, — Тим прищурился, — я ввожу новое правило: никакого вашего чтения мыслей.  
— Ой да ладно тебе! — возмутилась Саша, чья связь с Оком была сильнее, чем у Мартина или Тима.  
Пусть и далеко не настолько сильная, как у Джона, она все еще оставалась весьма ощутимой. Связь эта тревожила всех первое время, но Джон находил в этом свой комфорт: напоминание, что не только он поддался влиянию Ока. Он знал, что Саша тоже постоянно под его неусыпным взором — и это знание внезапно придавало ему сил, и куда проще вдруг стало пытаться не полагаться на Созерцание. Ведь он хотел этой свободы для нее.  
Словно бы желание позаботиться о ней  заставляло его заботиться и о себе.

— Нет-нет, все должно быть честно, — Тим поднял палец со смешком. — Я не могу читать ваших мыслей — вы не можете читать моих!  
Мартин вернулся еще с двумя чашками и сел наконец, скрестив ноги, на полу между Джоном и Тимом. Он снял свой фартук, под которым оказался уютный свитер с котом.

Саша закатила глаза — и развернулась к Джону.  
— Ну и ладно. Джон, мы можем играть против Тима…  
— Эй!

***

— Ладно, я выбираю… красный.  
— Саша, ничего не хочешь сказать?  
— Нет. А что, Тим, что такое? Неужели нет красного?  
— Скажи спасибо, что мы не онлайн играем, я слышал, что там надо вытягивать карты, пока тебе не попадется та, которой ты можешь сыграть. 

Тим со вздохом кивнул, соглашаясь с замечанием Мартина.  
Джон тоже был готов сказать спасибо: в прошлый раз — когда ему оставался всего лишь один ход до того, чтобы заявить “Уно” — у него не было желтых карт, и он остался в итоге с тремя картами в руках. Еще он был готов сказать спасибо Саше за то, что та сменила цвет на красный: вытащил он тогда не желтую карту, а как раз красную.

Взяв карту, Тим обернулся к Мартину.  
— Твой ход, родной.

Он не пытался заставить Мартина покраснеть — но Джон заметил, что ему все равно удалось. Что-то особенно нежное было в том, чтобы наблюдать за таким Мартином и за тем, как он пытается спрятать улыбку, что появлялась постоянно после этих милых прозвищ — и Джон уже сам хотел попробовать назвать его как-нибудь похоже, посмотреть: покраснеет ли Мартин из-за него еще сильнее, станет ли шире его улыбка.

Мартин сыграл красной двойкой, оставшись с двумя картами в руках. Саша — которая несколько ходов назад обменялась с ним картами, — отметила, что у него была еще красная семерка. Мартин сделал вид, что не заметил. 

Саша попыталась вновь, когда Джон сыграл красной шестеркой:  
— Мартин, у тебя… у тебя разве нет красной семерки?  
— Меня вполне устраивают мои карты, спасибо за беспокойство.  
— Да, Саш, что не так? Не нравится сидеть с девятью картами? — спросил Тим с той же насмешкой, что и она сама пару минут назад.  
— Да, знаешь, с восемью мне как-то удобнее, —Саша, глядя Тиму в глаза, выложила карту +4.

Джон прыснул.

— И что за цвет?  
— Ох! Синий.

Тим вздохнул, не сводя взгляда с карты перед ним.  
— Мартин, мне так жаль, но ты сам видишь, что Саша меня вынудила, — сказал он, выложив еще одну +4 поверх предыдущей.  
— Погоди, — распахнул глаза Джон: об этом правиле он еще не слышал, — погоди-погоди, что?

— Кстати, я выбираю зеленый.  
— Тим, ты что, не объяснил этой части? — возмутилась Саша. — Неужели специально, чтобы наш бедный Джон проиграл?  
— Ты вообще-то рядом сидела! Могла бы и сказать что-то, — возразил Тим.  
Плечи его мелко тряслись от смеха.  
— Что за правило? — попытался все же вернуть их к объяснению Джон.

Мартин не тянулся за картами — но только смотрел на свои, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Видишь, — начала Саша, и Тим тут же ее перебил:  
— Ты можешь выкладывать эти карты поверх…  
— Тихо ты! — Саша взмахнула рукой, заставляя его замолчать. — Ты можешь выкладывать вот эти “возьми столько-то карт” поверх друг друга, как Тим и я сделали только что. И теперь не Тим должен вытащить четыре карты, а Мартин. Восемь. 

Джон охнул: Мартин уже почти был готов заявить “Уно”!  
Он начал понимать, почему говорят, что Уно — и другие игры, вроде той же Монополии — разрушают отношения. И вздохнул.  
— Даже грустно, что из-за ваших перепалок Мартину теперь страдать.  
— Эй, таковы правила, в Уно нет друзей! — напел Тим, и Мартин наконец подал голос.

— Ты прав, — сказал он, — в Уно нет друзей.  
И вытащил карту из тех, что остались у него в руке. Это небольшое движение точно зачаровало остальных: молча, они смотрели, как эта карта скользит вдоль другой, Тим, распахнув глаза, поднес руку ко рту, точно собирался закричать, Саша заерзала рядом, и Джону хватило мелкой дрожи с ее стороны — не пришлось даже смотреть или Знать, — чтобы понять, что она пытается не засмеяться. 

— Мартин, — начал Джон.  
— Мне так жаль, Джон. Но. Уно.  
—  _ Мартин!  
_ Он сыграл очередной +4 картой.

— Выбираю красный.

Джон перевел взгляд с разыгранных карт на свои: всего две карты, ни одна из них не подходила, чтобы перевести ход на Сашу. На секунду он даже не знал, что сказать, и детская обида кольнула его — он почти захотел не играть больше никогда в жизни.  
— Джон. Джон, у тебя есть +4? — спросил Тим. И добавил: — Я могу поменять правила, пусть для тебя это будет только +2.  
— Ах, так значит  _ для него _ ты можешь поменять? 

Джон потянулся к колоде, отсчитывая двенадцать —  _ двенадцать чертовых карт _ , — но перед этим от поджал губы и процедил:  
— Я вас всех так сильно сейчас ненавижу.

Мартин попытался спрятать лицо в ладонях, но все равно было заметно, что он покраснел — от смеха и (самую малость) от смущения. Рядом взорвалась смехом Саша, Тим вторил ей, издавая звуки, больше похожие на подвывание, и Джон почувствовал, что тоже начинает краснеть. Он сжал зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться самому, — чтобы подольше притворяться, будто он раздражен (куда больше, чем на самом деле).  
Тщетная попытка.

Он набрал полную руку карт и повернулся, глядя Тиму в глаза.  
— Я хотел бы пересмотреть правило о чтении мыслей.

И игра продолжилась. Мартину, пусть и с трудом, удавалось все же сохранить в руке всего пару карт.

— Нет, дорогой, не выйдет, — ухмыльнулся Тим с шестью картами в руке.  
— Ладно тогда, — Джон кивнул и обернулся к Саше. — У тебя есть нули?  
— Кажется, ты забыл, во что мы играем, — засмеялся Мартин.  
— Нет, я не.

Саша выпрямилась.

— Что за странный вопрос, Джон. Но — нет, у меня нет нулей.  
В руке у нее было десять карт — не намного лучше, чем у Джона, но принимать еще четыре она не хотела.  
— Семерки?  
— Нет, — она прищурилась  подозрительно _. _

Улыбки с лиц Мартина и Тима исчезли одновременно, они переглянулись — и обернулись обратно к Джону с Сашей.  
— И что вы задумали? — спросил Тим с самой милой улыбкой, на которую только был способен.

— Не утруждай себя этим, Тим, — усмехнулся Джон. И сыграл нулем.

Саша смотрела на него все с тем же подозрением — ровно до тех пор, пока они не обменялись картами. Тим и Мартин раздраженно выдохнули, оказавшись с десятью и шестью картами в руках. Саша же, взглянув на карты, тут же расплылась в улыбке.  
— Джон, ах ты хитрец.  
— Что? Почему он хитрец? — спросил Мартин, нервничая с каждым словом все больше.

Саша сыграла вторым — и единственным оставшимся — нулем в ее руке. 

Тим смотрел хмуро на карты, которые вот-вот должен был получить — на все двенадцать, — да и Мартина его будущие десять карт вовсе не радовали, особенно после того, как он почти всю игру просидел всего с парой карт.

Джон не особо хотел бы иметь шесть карт на руках — но любое число ниже четырнадцати его устраивало, особенно учитывая, как их с Сашей ходы сказались на игре.

— Не могу поверить, — простонал Тим.

— Сам сказал, никакого чтения мыслей, — Джон пожал плечами. — Вот нам с Сашей и пришлось импровизировать.

Он не сдержал все же смеха, и Саша рядом с ним ехидно хихикнула. Тим изо всех сил старался сохранить обиженное лицо, а не смеяться, пока Мартин уронил голову на руки, отложив карты на стол, и бурчал что-то о том, как это “нечестно”, что Джону удалось обыграть их “в этой игре”.

Джон не улыбался настолько широко с того дня, как они только приехали в это убежище.


End file.
